


All is Calm

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Space-pirates!AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Domesticity, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Slice of Life, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: The sleek grey ship Oathkeeper sails through the vast blackness of space.It’s the night before Sevenmas.Save for the ever-present humming of the engines, the ship is quiet and still.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Space-pirates!AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534496
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	All is Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/gifts).



> Nire, when I saw that you had (also) asked for a space!AU I couldn't resist a quick little stocking stuffer. 
> 
> Hopefully this fulfils the prompts for both space and domesticity. Please enjoy! :-) 
> 
> This follows on from "The Rescue" and "The Great Pennytree Heist". You don't have to have read them to understand this ficlet; all you need to know is that they are all space-pirates on the Valyrian-class ship Oathkeeper.

The sleek grey ship _Oathkeeper_ sails through the vast blackness of space. 

It had been the pride of the Lannister shipyards, once; now it is home to a misfit crew of fugitives, cutthroats and misguided idealists.

Time holds very little meaning in the darkness between the stars, and religion is less a matter of crystals and hymns than an awareness of the unimaginable vastness of the universe.

Even so. Some of them still hold to the Seven. 

**

It’s the night before Sevenmas. 

Save for the ever-present humming of the engines, the ship is quiet and still. 

**

In the darkness of the captain’s quarters, Brienne and Jaime sleep tangled together, hands clasped, their breathing slow and even. They’d lain awake long into the ship’s night, trading soft kisses and staring into each other’s eyes, but eventually they’d drifted into sleep, lulled by the soft hum of the engines. 

**

In the mess, two strings of coloured lights hang from the ceiling, and six crude, hand-carved wooden figures are arranged in a circle on the main dining table. Sandor sits, gun near at hand as always, scowling down at the unfinished seventh figure, a small whittling knife in his big hand. 

The little bird had smiled so bravely when she spoke about Sevenmas at Winterfell. She’d blinked away tears when she spoke of celebrating with her mother and her siblings, of the candles and the prayers and the songs. 

There had been a sept at Winterfell, she’d said, with hand-carved wooden statues of the Seven. 

The knife slips, nicking his thumb. Sandor growls and curses under his breath, wiping away the blood and glaring furiously. 

Whoever the fuck said wood-carving was easy was a godsdamned liar. 

** 

On the observation deck, Pod sits in the shadows, staring out at the stars. 

Once, when he’d first left home to go out into the world, he’d thought it far too big for a young boy all on his own. And then he’d met Lord Tyrion, and Bronn, and then ser-lady Brienne and all the others who’d become his family. 

Now he no longer fears the vastness of space, because he has people who will face it with him.

** 

In his quarters, Bronn lies in bed, idly turning over a few well-worn fantasies. 

Unlike the half-holy Kingslayer, unlike dour Clegane, Bronn enjoys drinking, fucking and singing. But there are no warm, willing wenches on board, and he’d be taking his life in his hands if he looked crosswise at the no-longer Maid of Tarth or the Stark girl. 

At this point, he’s pretty sure he’ll never see the promised two worlds, two wives, and two wagons-full of Lannister gold. 

But there’s still plenty of enjoyment to be had from riling up his crewmates and watching them bite. 

**

Down in the engine room, in the depths of the ship, Sansa sleeps safe in the embrace of her engines. 

If she dreams, it is of brighter days and better times.

When she wakes, she is smiling.


End file.
